Media craze
by Ithiliel01
Summary: It's sweetheart day in Coruscant! But obi-wan finds himself with a problem when the media photoshops a photo of him and none other than Siri/tachi and it goes viral. Obi-wan and Siri are left to solve there predicament with the help of his former Padawan. Adm quite possibly find true love somewhere in the media craze. Siriwan
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: hey everyone it is my second story!** **leave feedback in the review section! I love reviews!**

Obi-wan strolled through the streets of corusacant to dexs-diner. The sun was shining the air was crisp and it was not blistering heat as it had been the past couple of days. He was thoroughly enjoying himself until a certain 16-year old togaruta named Ashoka Tano ran into him.

"Oh hi there master Kenobi! How are you this fine wonderful day? Because I am feeling wonderful and-" She continued chattering on oblivious to the fact that obi-wan lay moaning on the ground sure that he had broken something. "Ashoka!" Obi-wan said.

"yes master?"

"Would you mind helping me off the ground?"

"oh sure" she pulled him up and said "I just thought that since you are not over the hill and all that you would still be able to get up on you own and all." She stated with a grin that would'e won the smile-of-the year award if there was such a thing

"Well I will have you know that my own master was dueling sith well into this "over the hill" stage in life"

"I'm sorry master, And to mend my mis-behavior I will take you to lunch at dex's diner and pay for it!"

"well thank you Ashoka you are forgiven"

she sighed with relief. "So shall we go to lunch?"

She grabbed his hand and said victoriously "ONWARD!"

**next expected update: this weekend**

**btw: this is a siriwan story**


	2. Dex's diner

Authors note: I'm am so sorry for no updating I have had a crazy month! I wrote this chapter twice and my account deleted it twice. So now to the story!

Obi-Wan p.o.v

Ashoka and I set off and in no time we arrive at the diner. Surprisingly the diner is decorated with pink clothe and vases filled with red roses are on the table. I stand there for a few seconds before I realize why the diner is like this...it's sweetheart day! And that means something else...

"Obi-wan! Ashoka! Welcome! You arrived just in time for the sweetheart lunch " Dex says as he approaches us. Joy I think

"Give me 5 minutes!" He says and leaves

"What does he mean?" Ashoka asks me energetically

"Its a stupid thing he does every year and according to the jedi code we cant do it."

"Oh come on at least tell me what is!"

"fine. Dex picks to random other single peaple in the diner and you have to eat lunch with them...according to him he has had couple meet and live "happily ever after'' but i doubt thats true."

"that sounds so fun" she sqeauls.

"Well it is'nt if you end up sitting with on of your deranged fangirls". I shudder at the terrible memory.

"Oh come on! that was one time! I am sure that wont happen again!" we continue bickering for a few moments longer before dex comes back over and leads us to our seats.

Dex leads me to a booth where a blonde woman a little bit younger than myself sits looking down at a datapad, i feel like i know her but i cant put my finger on it until she looks up and her blue eyes meet mine...

Its Siri.


	3. lunch and Lux

"I'm suprised to see you here after what happened last year..." she says after I take my seat.

"Ashoka made me do it."

"I see." she responds flatly

"So how are you Obi-wan?" she continues and we converse about different things for a while longer

sheila race p.o.v

Oh wow! i am literally seated 10 ft. away from none other than the famed Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi! and its the perfect catch! he's seated with some blonde girl and there talking about something (i don't know what but we reporters don't care about that)...all I know is my next story is sitting on my doorsteps and all I have to do know is take a holopic and photoshop it and BOOM! i have the next top story for the Coruscant times! I wonder if I'll get a salary raise...

Obi P.O.V

"I heard that you were with Satine when she died?" siri asks me

"Yes." I sadly reply...theres dead silence for a few moments before I say something.

"Siri, there was nothing ever between Satine and I. I may have loved her but only as a dear friend and almost perhaps like a sister. but I never loved her the way that I..."

"thats not why I asked Obi-wan...I wanted to make sure you were ok." siri says as she stands up and leaves.

I sit there for a few moments longer before standing up and retrieving Ashoka who is sitting in a booth with a young man .

"Ashoka."

"Hey Master Kenobi this is lux bonteri" she gestures to the boy beside her. he stands up and shake hands with me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi, Ashoka and Aunt Pad- I mean senator Amidala Have spoken quit highly of you."

"How do you know the senator Lux?"

"Padm'e was good friends with my mother."

"I see. Ashoka its time to go. I hope we will see you around Lux." I say with a curt nod and then practically pull Ashoka out of the diner.

"How did your date with Master Tachi go?"

"Not well,not well at all...wait DATE! It was not a date Ashoka it was lunch!"

"oh well whatever let's get out of here otherwise master skywalker and Pad'me 'ill kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"dinner?"

"ya Pad'me and Anakin invited me over for dinner...oh wait forget about that! Nevermind!"


	4. Chapter 4

My dear readers,

Sorry I haven't been updating lately...I am on a robotics team and that has been my life for the past 6

months and we have gone on to the Ohio state championship! So my next update will be in probobly in 2 weeks. so no I have not forgotten about my stories! And I am so sorry that I have not been updating!

Ithiliel01


	5. 5: Oh no!

Authors note: Yes, I'm a big bad meanie. Yes, I procrastinate. YES, I am finally updating! I get how your feelin people! Ok so not to delay you any longer...read on! Btw this chapter starts 2 days after the last and from now on it is written in 2nd person (I think so anyway it's the one where you only know one persons pov but it's not written from that persons pov)

Disclaimer: (I always forget these things) No I'm not Mickey Mouse so no I do not own Star Wars or they wouldn't be making movies right now.

"MASTER!" Anakin yelled as he practically ran over Obi-wan

"What in the galaxy is it Anakin?" Obi-wan said as he sat up while rubbing his head

"YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU GOT TOGETHER WITH MASTER TACHI!"

"Wait.. what!"Obi-wan said but Anakin wasn't listening

"I always knew you weren't such a stick in the mud and would one day confess you're feelings for her! And I might add welcome to the club!" Anakin ended with shaking Obi-WANs hand.

"Umm Anakin...I have no earthly idea what you are talking about." Obi-wan said interrupting a Anakin

"I have no Idea where you got this information Anakin but it's completely false" he finished

"Well that can't be good...because it's all over the holonet."

"What is 'it' Anakin?"

"Ummm...this" Anakin handed him a datapad with a photo on it. The photo was of him and Siri sitting at a nice restaurant holding hands...but that's not what was incriminating, it was the fact that there hands had...wedding bands on them!

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for the short (and weak) chapter. I will try to update more!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear loyal readers,

i am not! Happy with the way this story is going so...I am going to pull the story and do serious revisions. I hope to have the story up again within the next couple of weeks! I am sorr again

ithileil01


End file.
